Back In The Day
by PhoenixAshr4
Summary: A series of drabbles "Back in the day" of the Marauders. Contains JP/LE and SB/MM. Maybe RL/DL or maybe RL/OC. I haven't decided yet. Rated T for now, may change later. Don't worry, It's much better than it sounds.
1. Lily Sad

**A/N: Okay, now I'm going to start drabbles. They are completelly out of order, and now I HAVE A PERMANENT DISCLAIMER!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS OR WHATEVERS IN THIS SToRY EXCEPT FOR OCs WHO ARE NOT EVEN IN THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

**there, that should be enough for the lawyers. :D**

**~ Rash**

* * *

><p>Lily walked through the halls, her attention drifting. She was supposed to be patrolling, but her head was in the clouds as she walked forward in a daze. The reason for this was very understandable; the fifth years' OWL results were coming soon, and when Lily wasn't worrying about it , she wasn't on Earth.<p>

" Hey! Watch it! Oh, it's you, Potter." Lily abesntmindly said as she realized who she had bumped into. She was twirling her rich red hair around her finger as she stared off into space.

"Hi Lilykins, I love you too," said James, only half joking. There could be only one reason James wasn't begging Lily to go out with him- he was plotting something. Fortunately for him, Lily was too caught up in her own little world that she didn't notice.

" Uh huh, whatever Potter," she said as she gently pushed past him.

That did it. A lightbulb snapped on in his brain as he realized Lily needed some cheering up.

_Later..._

"Moony! Padfoot! Wormy!" yelled James, running up to their dormitory

"What?" each of them replied.

"I found the solution for that prank we were going to pull. But we're going to pull it on Lily and the girls instead of Snivellus, with a little tweaks of course,"

"Why?" Sirius complained. " I thought I was Sirius when I said we were going to get Snivellus and his band of greasy gits!"

"Sirius, this is no time for that pun-"

"Besides the fact that that was _the _saddest way I've heard you use it," Remus interjected.

" What do you mean? I'm always Sirius when I use it- OI!"

James had whacked him with a pillow and pushed him off the bed.

"Anyways, Lily is the most miserable I've seen her, and i want to cheer her up." resumed James.

"And _this_ will cheer her up?" Remus snorted. "Whatever happened to good old-fashioned chocolate and roses?"

"Exactly that, Moony, they became _old_." said Sirius, smirking.

"But- she'll kill us Padfoot!" said Remus, now terrified.

"No, she'll kill Prongsie mate, if anyone asks, he did the whole thing- and don't you try to tell on us! You still owe us for the lemon drop incident!"

"Yes, I guess you're right Pads." James says resignedly. "But then..." He jumps on the bed and starts throwing pillows at him, all of which have been bewitched to feel like small boulders.

"Ow. OW! STOP IT PRONGS!"

James stopped, but only because Remus had started to put the plan into action.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this is a short chapter, but I need ideas. The prank will be the next chapter. Don't be afraid to dare me anything!**

**R&R please!**

**~ Rash**


	2. Lily Sad Part II

**A/N: I FORGOT THE HORIZONTAL LINE THE END BETWEEN THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER & THE A/N:!**

**SORRY ALL YOU PEOPLEz**

**PLEASE DON't BE MADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!**

**hi CielGriffin14 if u r reading this!**

**FRIEND**

***Prussia!**

**inside joke**

**that's the end of this long A/N: **

**except...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**and you will get a virtual rose. :D**

**see?**

**oh no. It's not showing up. instead, you'll all get virtual cookies! :D**

**(::::::)**

**see?**

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

***o*o*o*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

**also, snow will virtually fall to make up for NO SNOW AND NO SNOW DAYS during this winter. :DDD**

**Also, I'd like dares. Thanks!**

**~ Rash**

* * *

><p>"Sirius, pass me the duct tape, hair dye, and scissors!" whispered James. The Marauders were getting ready for their prank on the girls.<p>

" Sure thing. Here it is. Oh, and don't forget the whipped cream!" said Sirius in a not-so-quiet voice

"SHhhhhh! Sirius! Keep your voice down!" Remus hissed violently.

"Why do you always pick on me?" asked Sirius, whisper-whining. "Why not James?"

"Maybe because I'm actually _being quiet_?" answered James, rolling his eyes.

"Hmph." pouted Sirius.

"I'm going up. Remus, will you do the honors?"

"_Wingardium Leviosa_"

James floated up, over the magical staircase and onto the floor of the girl's dormitories landing.

"Too bad we didn't think of that in first year," said James with a wink. Then he went inside the dormitory.

Fifteen minutes later, he walked outside with a satisfied smirk on his face.

" Ooh, I just can't wait until tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, here's the prank. Can anyone guess what it is?Winner gets a virtual cake along with their virtual cookie!**

**Sorry for it being short but Ireally wanted the girls' expressions to be next chapter and I couldn't think ofanything else to write!**

**Dares please!**

**R&R plz!**

**( I know you want those cookies!)**

**~ Rash**


	3. Lily Sad Part III

**A/N: Okay, so this is the final chapter ...**

**OF LILY SAD!**

**hahaha:) I'm not discontinuing this! I love this drabble set! Ok, this is a pretty short A/N, but so far,**

**Cookie winners**

**CielGriffin14: here's your cookie. It's big, cuz u were the 1st reviewer! (:::::::::::) YUM!**

**Cake Winner: NO ONE! :'( I guess I'll have to eat it!**

**(::::*::::*::::*:::^*::::*::::*::::)**

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!**

**YOU ARE SOOOO LUCKY!  
><strong>

**now I want one. :(**

**ah well. :'(**

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p>Lily woke up to screams. She groggily opened her eyes and looked around. Since she couldn't see anything, she tried to sit up. That was when the trouble started. Her hair seemed to be stuck to her pillow! Jumping up, she saw that Marlene and Dorcas were stuck in the same predicament. Only Alice seemed to be left untouched.<p>

"Did _you_ do this Alice?" asked Lily. Normally, she never would have believed it, but she was the only one not stuck.

Before Alice could say anything, Marlene responded with a

"Yeah Alice, I thought we trusted you!"

"Marlene," Alice said calmly, "I didn't do it."

"Then why-"

Before Dorcas could finish her statement, Alice shook out her golden-brown locks and said

"I cut my hair out Dorc. I woke up at four in the morning to study for our test-"

" WE HAVE A TEST?" shreiked Lily.

Marlene rolled her eyes.

"No duh, Lily, it was all Binns was saying these past few weeks."

"Thinking back on it, why weren't you paying attention? You seemed really out of it this month!" asked Dorcas.

"I- I'm fine." said Lily, shaking. It looked quite odd, because of the pillow stuck in her hair.

"As I was saying," went Alice, rolling her eyes," I woke up to study for the test, when I realized that my hair was stuck to the pillow. I cut my hair out, and it was messy, because whoever did this used maple syrup. I also washed the whipped cream off my face, and I suggest you guys do the same."

"WHIPPED CREAM?" yelled Lily, Marlene, and Dorcas at the same time.

Alice tried not to laugh.

"Look for yourselves."

* * *

><p>At nine am, the girls went down to breakfast, all cleaned up and nice. But as soon as they reached the Great Hall, everyone cracked up laughing.<p>

"Are they laughing at us?" whispered Lily to Marlene.

"No. No! Look over there!"

"Where?"

Dorcas sighed exasperated. "Lily, how can you miss Sirius dancing with a pumpkin on his head on top of the Gryffindor table while eating Pumpkin pie?"

"What? Oh..." said Lily as she spotted it.

And that was the end of their inquiry.

* * *

><p>"Yes! Can you believe it? They fell for it, hook, line and sinker!" yelled James in a whisper. <strong>(AN: Does that make sense?)**

"haha! I knew they would though..." said Sirius.

"Shhh! Quiet!" urged Remus.

"I can't imagine the look on their faces when they see their hair!" Sirius whisper-yelled in glee.

"I can't imagine the look on Lily's face when she realizes she's been tricked," muttered Remus in despair.

Just then, a certain red-headed, excuse me, _pink_-headed female rounded the corner.

James, Remus, Peter, and Remus gulped.

"JAMES CHARLUS POTTER! SIRIUS ORION BLACK! REMUS..."

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>

**A/N: HAHA! ANyone see _that_ coming?**

**More & Better chapters if you R&R!**

**~ Rash**


	4. SONGFIC

**A/N: Okay, Okay...**

**So...**

**My first attempt at a songfic- hope you R&R ers like iT!**

**(The Song is "Gold Forever" by The Wanted)**

**~ Rash**

* * *

><p><em>Say <em>_my name l__ike it's the last time.  
><em>_Live __today l__ike it's the last night._

"Come on Evans! Please!" begged James.

"No." said Lily in a cold, icy tone.

"Look, I'm sorry about- about what happened. I wasn't thinking straight. But I love you. I always have and I always will."

"Save it Potter." growled Lily.

_We want to cry but we know its alright,  
>Cause I'm with you and you're with me,<em>

She fled up to her room crying.

-Flashback-

_Butterflies, butterflies..we were meant to fly,  
>You and I, you and I..colours in the sky,<br>We could rule the world someday, somehow  
>but we'll never be as bright as we are now.<em>

Lily ran down the girls' dormitories steps, happy with a bounce in her step. Today was the day. Alice, Marlene, and Dorcas had finally managed to convince her that James Potter was perfect for her- and after six years of stubborn denial, Lily accepted it. With a spring in her step, Lily knew all her plans for the day: James would accept, and then Lily would drag him along to the tallest hill in town and she would shout for the whole world to hear: JAMES POTTER IS MY BOYFRIEND!

She dashed down to the breakfast hall, where she knew he would be. On her way, she heard noises coming from a broom cupboard nearby. She sighed. As a prefect, it was her duty to stop this nonsense. Besides, it was just a quick stop._ Nothing_ could ruin today.

Lily Evans should have never opened the door.

_We're standing in a light that won't fade,_  
><em>Tomorrow's coming but this won't change,<em>  
><em>Cause some days stay gold forever.<em>  
><em>The memory of being here with you,<em>  
><em>Is one im gonna take my life through,<em>  
><em>Cause some days stay gold forever.<em>

When Lily Evans opened that door and saw who was inside, her perfect "Golden" day was ruined. Because inside was James Potter enjoying a snogging session with a certain brunette named Kayla Abbott.

_Promise me you'll stay the way you are,_  
><em>Keep the fire alive and stay young at heart,<em>  
><em>When the storm feels like it could blow you out remember,<em>

Lily was furious, so angry that her fiery temper scared away Kayla. She knew James and herself were not "officially" girlfriend and boyfriend, and they weren't dating, so outsiders may say she had no reason to, but _she_ knew that if James was really so-called "pining for her", and if she was "the only girl he ever loved", then he had no reason to go and snog Kayla Abbott! Especially on the day she was going to declare her love for him. There was no chance of that now.

_ you got me and I got you..cause we are,  
><em>

"Lily, wait! It's not what it looks like! Kayla jumped me!" cried James from the closet.

"Sure she did. That's why you were enjoying it." retorted Lily.

"Well... she_ is_ a good kisser." said James, in what he thought was a reasonable argument. Then, realizing what he said, backed up with his eyes wide. "But she's not the one for me. You are."

Lily came forward, her eyes blazing, ready to kill James.

"So is this what you do to every girl who loves you? Who thinks that they have a bloody chance? Who thinks, for once, it'll be them? That they're _the one_?" Lily spat at him. "I'm disappointed in you Potter. I thought that you might have some compassion, that you had matured. I guess I was wrong." said Lily disgustedly and walked away.

"Lily! Wait!" James scrambled to his feet. But it was too late.

_ butterflies, butterflies..we were meant to fly,  
>You and i, you and i..colours in the sky,<br>When the innocence is dead and gone,  
>These will be the times we look back on.<em>

-Flashback Ends-

"Lily! What happened?" asked a starled Alice at Lily's emergal from the bathroom. Her eyes were red and puffy, and it looked like she had spent half the day crying. Which she had.

"N-n-nothi-i-ing" whispered Lily

"Did he reject you?" asked Alice, in a concerned and comforting tone.

"N-no."

"Then what's the matter Lils?" she questioned.

"I-it's worse. M-m-much w-worse." came Lily's trembling voice.

_We're standing in a light that won't fade,_  
><em>Tomorrow's coming but this won't change,<em>  
><em>Cause some days stay gold forever.<em>  
><em>The memory of being here with you,<em>  
><em>Is one I'm gonna take my life through,<em>  
><em>Cause some days stay gold forever.<em>

"Tell me what happened." Alice ordered.

_I won't, I won't let your memory go_

_cause your colors they burn so bright,  
>Who knows, who knows what tomorrow will hold<br>but I know that we'll be alright_

"The bloody bastard_ cheated_ on me!" cried Lily, and she relapsed back into tears.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on a second. You guys aren't even together yet, are you?" queried Alice inquisitively.

"N-no. I-I w-w-was going t-to tell him a-at breakfast b-b-but then... I saw it."

"Saw what?"

Alice sat listening intently as Lily explained what had happened.

When it was all over, she burst out laughing. "You really can be an idiot sometimes Lily, you know that?" Before Lily could say anything else, she spoke again, trying to keep her mirth under control. "So *laugh* you saw him *laugh* kissing *laugh* _Kayla Abbott_ *laugh* and *laugh* you were _jealous_? *explosion of laughter*"

Lily stood there with her mouth hanging open, neither admitting nor denying it.

Alice recovered and then stated: "You really _are_ an idiot Lily. Don't you get it? Why so blind? He loves you, that's why he wasn't enjoying it when you found him. That's why he apologized. As for the actual snogging, Sirius probably put him up to it. Frank was just going on about how he yells at James for being so hung up on you. Why didn't you investigate? Because you blew up at him! Sirius, probably with Remus's help, somehow set up James in that situation. At least you had the sense to ask him why he enjoyed the kiss. He told you the truth for Godric's sake! Yes, he enjoyed the kiss, but he is a bloody hormonal teenage guy! What else would you expect? And then you! You love him, and you know it. There's no other reason for you to be jealous! And you just admitted it to yourself and now you're turning back on it and you're making yourself into a bloody mess and oh, everything is just messed up. For heaven's sake Lily! What I'm trying to say is..." She stopped. Over all her ranting, she hadn't noticed that Lily had swept out of the room, and left a note. Alice read

**_Dear Alice,_**

**_I'm getting sick of your ranting, but you are right on one thing. Actually, two. They are:_**

**_1) James Potter loves me_**

**_2) I love James Potter_**

**_And maybe one more thing:_**

**_I overreacted. So I'm going to go talk to him. Don't expect me down for dinner. Don't expect me to do your homework tonight. And don't expect me back until really really late._**

**_xxxx_**

**_Lily_**

Alice smiled softly. "Go apologize Lily."

_Butterflies, butterflies..we were meant to fly,_  
><em>You and i, you and i..colours in the sky,<em>  
><em>We could rule the world someday, somehow<em>  
><em>but we'll never be as bright as we are now.<em>

Lily walked down to outside where she knew he would be. He always was here when he was feeling down. _And, _she thought, with a jolt in her stomach, _It's almost always because of you, Lily._ She paced back and forth, three times, thinking _I need to find James Potter, I need to find James Potter, I need to find James Potter. _The wall swung aside, and Lily stepped into the Room of Requirement.

"James?" she asked softly, her question directed towards the boy on the bed. The room looked exactly like the boys' dorms, but there were only two beds.

James kept sitting, looking straight ahead, eyes unseeing.

"James. James." said Lily, stepping forward slowly. "James, I'm sorry." Earning no reaction from the black-haired boy across from her, she kept talking. "I really am. It's just- well, today was going to be my perfect day. From the moment I woke up, I thought it was going to be my day. You know how characters in romance novels always get happy endings? They get "Golden Days"? Well I thought today was _my_ Golden Day. Everything was going to go well, because I'd accepted it. I accepted that I'm in love with you James." she said, tears running down her face. "I love you James Charlus Potter, and the reason I was so mad was because today was the day I was finally going to say yes."

In the next millesecond, what happened was almost Lily's dream come through. James had turned around, grabbed Lily, and kissed her. It lasted for seconds, minutes. It seemed like it lasted forever and Lily Evans did not want to let go. _Now I know what it's like to be in Paradise, _thought Lily dazed. Finaly, the need for air prevailed, and they broke apart- unwillingly.

"Are you serious?" asked James, in a confused tone.

"No, that's your best mate! You better be able to distinguishe between your best friend and your girlfriend in _this_ relationship Potter!" Lily fake-yelled.

"What?" pouted James. "So now I can't cheat on you with Sirius behind your back?"

Lily looked scandalized.

"I'm just kidding Evans." he said ruffling her hair.

"Back to last names are we?" Lily challenged.

"Well, seeing as you called me Potter, I just decided to return the favor." said James, with a charming smile.

"_Such_ a gentleman," said Lily, rolling her eyes.

"But really," said James, back to seriousness. "Did you mean it?"

"Of course I did." Lily said smiling.

"If I find out this is a prank, then... Let's just say Sirius better watch out."

"Who said it was Sirius?" taunted Lily.

"_Remus_?" asked James, turning pale.

"No! I was just joking James! Seriou- Really!"

And James leaned in for another kiss.

_We're standing in a light that won't fade,_  
><em>Tomorrow's coming but this won't change,<em>  
><em>Cause some days stay gold forever.<em>  
><em>The memory of being here with you,<em>  
><em>Is one I'm gonna take my life through,<em>  
><em>Cause some days stay gold forever.<em>


End file.
